Suffocated
by MoeMoeWordWord
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is finally a first year student at Hogwarts. But he hasn't made any friends and he gets lost in nearly every class. But all hope is not lost. A kind and mysterious library assistant helps Scorpius out of a few sticky situations. But just who is she and is Scorpius falling in love with her? Sequel to Bitten.


Scorpius Malfoy sat in the schools library and stared at his Potions textbook. He had an essay for that class due tomorrow. He let a sigh escape from his lips. What would his father, who had made a career from his brilliance in Potions and Potionmaking, say if he found out his son couldn't differentiate heads from tails in the subject? He squinted at the book on the table next to him. Maybe if he could scare the book, it would give him all the answers.

"Goodness," came a lilting voice, "What a terrifying glare, Master Malfoy,"

Scorpius startled and raised his head to look at who had addressed him. He let out a small breath

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't meaning to," he mumbled.

The library attendant smiled softly at him. She gestured to the chair across from him, "May I join you?"

Scorpius nodded slightly and watched as she lowered herself in to the chair. She moved with a sort of ethereal grace as if she were one of the many ghosts that wondered the school's halls. But she was most definitely solid and in this world. She sat straight in her chair, her long blonde hair laying gently down her back.

"What are you working on today, young Master Malfoy?"

He glanced up at her, then flicked his gaze back down to where his parchments sat untouched on the table, "A Potions essay," he grumbled.

"Oh? You were glaring so spectacularly that I was sure the book would jump up and run any moment. Are you having trouble?"

"No," he answered quickly. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him and he sighed again, "A little bit of trouble I suppose,"

"Is there something you don't understand?"

He snorted, "Something? It's more like the entirety of the subject,"

"You don't understand Potions?" The woman frowned, "Why not ask your father for help? I'm sure he could-"

"No!" Scorpius hissed, "What I mean is," his voice drifted off and he looked down again.

She was quiet for a moment then she smiled, "I understand. You don't want to disappoint your father, am I correct?"

He was quiet for a moment before nodding ever so slightly.

"Well," she began, "Maybe I can try to assist you?"

Scorpius looked up and regarded her before speaking, "Really? Would you really help me?"

"Of course," she smiled, "Now let's start from where you're most confused,"

"Even if it's at the beginning?" He asked sheepishly.

Her smile only widened, "Even if it's the beginning," she repeated.

Scorpius collapsed in one of the large chairs in the Slytherin common room. The dungeons were cold even with the large fire blazing in the hearth. Scorpius let himself sink in to the plush padding of the armchair as he stared in to the flames. In all four months that he had been in Hogwarts, he had never understood Potions like he did that moment. The library attendant had explained it all in such a way that he learned it all and felt comfortable with it. They had worked all through dinner and even finished his essay. Scorpius watched the flames lick at the logs in the hearth. Now that he thought about it, he had never really taken any notice of the library attendant. It wasn't as if that was his first time seeing her or anything. She had been with the rest of the faculty during the feast of the first night after Sorting. But he had never really talked to her before. Yes, he had requested help from her on finding books for assignments and things, but that was all the contact they ever had. He chewed on his bottom lip slightly. She was nice and smart. Who would have thought a library attendant would know so much about Potions? Although, it was probably safe to assume she had been a student at Hogwarts sometime herself. That would make sense. He kept thinking about what she had told home before he left. She had said that she believed no matter what, his father would never be disappointed by him. What an odd thing to say, he thought. Well, it was possible that his father had been in school around the same time as her. But she seemed much too young for that-she looked to be no older than late twenties early thirties while his father was pushing slowly in to his forties.

Scorpius stared at the fire for another moment before he moved out of the chair. No one was in the common room, so he had the fire all to himself. He knelt in front of the hearth and made a fire call. The flames flickered for what seemed like forever before the face of Draco Malfoy appeared in the orange and reds.

"Scorpius?" Draco said from the flames, "It's very odd for you to call me and not the other way around,"

"Sorry," Scorpius replied, "Did I interrupt you?"

Draco's head shook once in the fire, "No, you simply surprised me. Do you need something?"

"Not really," Scorpius mumbled, "I was just calling to uh," he paused. Why exactly had he called?

The corners of Draco's mouth quirked upwards slightly, "How have you been, son?"

"Well," Scorpius replied feeling his shoulders relax, "I've been keeping up in my studies. I'm well on my way to becoming Head Boy in a few years,"

Draco nodded, "That's good to hear. Have you made any friends?"

Scorpius chewed his bottom lip slightly, "Well,"

"You're hesitating," Draco frowned, "You don't have any friends?"

Scorpius winced, "Thanks for being gentle about it,"

"That's not what I was trying to do," the elder Malfoy murmured, "I was just worried,"

Scorpius blinked and was stunned before answering, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course I am," Draco scoffed, "You are my heir,"

Scorpius felt his heart sink, "Oh, right," Scorpius steeled himself and stared steadfastly at his father, "Besides, I do have friends. I'm best friends with Albus,"

"Albus Potter?" Draco asked, his voice lowering.

"The one and only," Scorpius smiled coldly, "But I've got to go-I promised Al we would study together,"

"Wait, Scorp-"

Scorpius cut the connection before his father could finish his sentence. The young blonde sat back on his heels and stared at the fire. To be honest, he didn't even know either of the Potter boys other than their names and that they were in Gryffindor. Scorpius had a class or two with Albus, but they didn't even sit on the same side of the room.

Scorpius lifted himself from the floor and made his way down the stairs to the first year boy's rooms. He pulled his pajamas out of the chest at the end of his bed and went in to the bathroom. He changed, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He walked back in to his bed chamber and shivered as his feet moved quietly across the stone floors. He climbed in to bed and pulled the curtains around his bed closed. The darkness enveloped him as he pulled his covers up to his chin. He sighed after a moment and closed his eyes. He would have to try and get some sleep. At least he didn't have to worry about his Potions essay. His lips curled up into a slight smile. That night he dreamt of potions that smelled of raspberries and vanilla.


End file.
